13 Lipca 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości oraz łyżworolki - pierwsze kroki) 8.05 Murphy Brown - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Lato z misiem i Margolcią - program dla dzieci 9.15 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - film anim. prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 9.35 Opowieści z lasu o końcu świata 9.50 Duże oko 10.00 Dotyk anioła (odc.2/19) (powt.) 10.50 Gość w dom - Łańcut 11.25 Lato z Magazynem notowań - szlakiem jurajskich warowni 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.30 Klan (odc. 32) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 12.50 Klan (odc. 33) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.20 Klan (odc. 34) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.45 Kino letnie: Autobus do sławy - film fab. prod. USA 15.25 MUR - wydanie wakacyjne 15.45 Wiadomości z ogrodów zoologicznych - serial dok. prod. USA 16.15 Moda na sukces (odc.642) - serial prod. USA 16.40 Tydzień prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Meego - serial kom. prod. USA 17.50 Automania 18.05 Forum - program publicystyczny (audiotele: 070015011 - opcja 1, 070015012 - opcja 2) 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.53 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Zdarzyło się jutro (odc.17) - serial prod. USA 20.55 Opolskie piosenki 21.05 Jaka Polska 21.15 W centrum uwagi 21.30 Teatr Telewizji: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz - Nim przyjdzie wiosna (powt.) 22.20 Lato z dokumentem: Anafaza - film dok. prod. izraelskiej 23.15 Wiadomości 23.21 Sport 23.25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - suplement 23.35 Wakacje z Moniką Sommaren - dramat społeczno-obyczajowy prod. szwedzkiej 1.05 Spotkania kabaretowe pożegnania (powt.) 1.45 Czas na antyki - Ikony 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Peter Gunn (odc.4) - serial prod. USA 7.50 Studio urody (powt.) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 W labiryncie (odc.97/120) - telenowela TVP 9.00 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial TVP 10.00 Chcecie bajki oto bajka 10.10 Władcy zwierząt ojciec wielbłądów - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 10.40 Zaczarowane wiaderko (odc.8) - serial animowany prod.angielskiej 11.05 Ekstra sezon (odc.4 - serial prod. czeskiej 12.00 Złotopolscy (odc.56) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Relaks 15.10 Przystanek Alaska (odc.57 - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Przygoda z wojskiem 16.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 070055500, w dniu 13-14 bm.) 17.00 Dlaczego to my 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Plecak pełen przygód (odc.11) - serial prod. polskiej 20.00 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - komedia prod. polskiej 21.50 Sport-telegram 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Auto 23.05 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku - Elegia dla Allena Ginsberga 23.55 Bliźniaczki - film fab. prod. rosyjskiej 1.20 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 8.00 Dziś w Teletrójce - program filmowy 8.30 Maria z przedmieścia - serial prod. meksykańskiej 9.20 Warzywnik - angielski serial poradnikowy 9.30 Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 9.55 Zwierzaki w zagrodzie - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Owidiusz i Sykuś - kanadyjski serial animowany 10.20 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial australijski dla młodzieży 10.50 Nieujarzmiona Afryka - serial przyrodniczy prod. francuskiej 11.20 Pałac kangurów cz. 1 - film obyczajowy prod. ang. 12.50 Warzywnik - angielski serial poradnikowy 13.10 Maria Celeste - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 13.50 Indaba - serial prod. francuskiej 14.20 Wakacje z Kleksem - program dla młodych widzów 15.00 Program dnia 15.10 Detektyw Bogi - hiszpański senal animowany (powt.) 15.35 Zwierzaki w zagrodzie - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 15.45 Owidiusz i Sykuś - kanadyjski serial animowany (powt.) 16.05 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial australijski (powt.) 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - program filmowy 16.45 Informator gospodarczy 17.00 Program dnia 17.05 Moto Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Maria z przedmieścia - serial prod. meksykańskiej (powt.) 19.30 Nieujarzmiona Afryka - francuski serial przyrodniczy (powt.) 20.00 Pałac kangurów cz. 1 - film obyczajowy prod. ang. 20.55 Mongolia - cud natury - serial przyrodniczy prod. niemieckiej (powt.) 21.50 Program na wtorek 22.00 Aktualności 22.05 Wiadomości sportowe 22.15 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 22.50 Człowiek zwany Łazarzem - pilot serialu historycznego prod. USA (1995 r., 90 min) 0.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany 8.30 Znak Zorro - amer. serial przygodowy 9.00 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Przyjaciele - amerykański serial komediowy 11.00 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Gorączka w mieście - amerykański serial sensacyjny 12.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Rykowisko 13.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.00 Disco Polo Live (126) - program muzyczny 15.00 Garfield - serial animowany 15.30 Lato z Polsatem 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Lato z Polsatem 16.45 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 17.15 Rykowisko 17.45 Przyjaciele - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Znak Zorro - amer. serial przygodowy 19.30 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodowy 20.00 Komisarz Rex - niemiecki serial kryminalny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Mega hit: Mad Max 3 - film prod. USA (1985 r., 107 min) 21.55 Losowanie LOTTO - szczęśliwy numerek 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0.05 Paryskie niebo - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1992 r., 80 min) 1.30 Dance TV 2.00 Przytul mnie 3.00 Plastic TV 3.20 Pożegnanie TVN 6.15 Jolanda (130) - telenowela, Argentyna 6.45 Telesklep 7.15 Hardcastle i McCormick (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 8.15 Kucyki i przyjaciele (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Conan, łowca przygód (57) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (195) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 9.30 Nieśmiertelny (32) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.25 Conan (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.15 Poirot (7) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 12.10 WNBA - magazyn koszykówki kobiecej 12.40 Manuela (36) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Jolanda (130) - telenowela, Argentyna 14.00 Telesklep 14.30 Kucyki i przyjaciele (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.55 Conan, łowca przygód (57) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.20 W naszym kręgu (72) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (195) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Nieśmiertelny (32) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Magnum (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Sport 19.30 Więzy rodzinne (14) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Ogień (25) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 21.00 Diagnoza: morderstwo (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 23.00 Zmysłowe lato - film erotyczny, USA 0.20 Nocny tramwaj TVN 0.50 Magnum (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.40 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 8.00 Nasza dzieciom: Flash Gordon (18/26)- serial animowany; Urmel (25) - serial animowany 9.00 Detektyw (20) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 10.00 Kino familijne: Tam, gdzie umierają gołębie - film obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Minął tydzień - podsumowanie wydarzeń tygodnia 11.45 Gotowanie z dziadkiem 12.00 Latający lekarze (26) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 13.00 Życie zwierząt (l8) - film przyrodniczy 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.00 Antonella (45) - serial, Argentyna 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 City (128) - serial, USA 15.30 Loving (2) - serial, USA 16.00 Zwierzątka z Transylwanii (30) - serial animowany, W. Bryt./Francja 16.30 Oddział dziecięcy (36) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 17.00 Lato w Studiu Agnes 17.30 Klub na plaży (98) - serial, Brazylia 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.15 Dziedziczna nienawiść (124) - serial, Brazylia 19.10 Rytmy (The Heights) (6) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.05 Ucieczka od przeszłości - film obyczajowy, Włochy 21.45 Nasze wiadomości 22.00 Potrzeba seksu (2/6) - serial dokum. 23.00 Ręce do góry - talk show 23.30 Przed premierą: Inna kobieta - dramat obyczajowy, USA/RFN 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Sport-telegram 7.05 Powrót Arabeli (odc. 10/26) - Wyprawa do królestwa bajek - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 7.30 Wilki morskie (odc. 7/13) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 8.00 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny odc. 2 (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Klan (odc. 109) - serial prod. polskiej 9.15 Skąd ta wrażliwość? - Spotkanie z Pawłem Huelle (powt.) 9.45 Chłopi (odc. 11/13) Scheda - serial prod. polskiej 10.40 Wielka gra - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Salon lwowski - Andrzej Hiolski 11.35 Paryski ślad - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Dziewczynka z hotelu Exelsior - dramat prod. polskiej (l988, 91') (powt.) 13.50 XXXIV Studencki Festiwal Piosenki w Krakowie - Tyle miłości (powt.) 14.15 Od Lannera do Straussa 14.45 Informacje studia kontakt 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 3 15.30 Co w kraju piszczy - Afera w gminie (powt.) 16.00 Pasje Stanleya Cuby - reportaż 16.30 Klan (odc. 109) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 18.05 Kto jest kim w Polsce Antonina Wysocka-Jończak (powt.) 18.15 Doktor Ewa (odc. 2/9) - serial prod. polskiej 18.55 Dziennik TV J.Fedorowicza - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka. Reksio 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Jak być kochaną - dramat prod. polskiej (1963, 97', czarno-biały) 21.40 Znajomi z Rakowieckiej - film dokumentalny Mariana Terleckiego 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Okna oblicza wiary cz.2 23.45 Lato w filharmonii - arcydzieła Mozarta 0.30 W centrum uwagi 0.45 Program dnia, powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Reksio 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.27 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Doktor Ewa (odc. 2/9) - serial prod. polskiej 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Jak być kochaną - dramat prod. polskiej (1963, 97', czarno-biały) 4.35 Znajomi z Rakowieckiej - film dokumentalny Mariana Terleckiego 5.35 W centrum uwagi 5.50 Informacje studia kontakt 6.05 Klan (odc. 109) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.25 Doktor Kapliczek 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 ROM - Radioaktywny Obszar Muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca 180 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers 45 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Nieustraszony 53 - serial kryminalny 10.30 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone 29 - amerykański serial 11.30 Disco Relax 12.30 Tajemnicza dama 89 - telenowela 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Plastic TV 14.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar 15.00 Dance TV 15.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 15.45 Plastik TV 16.00 Nieustraszony 54 - serial kryminalny 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca 181 17.35 Power Rangers 46 - serial dla młodzieży 17.50 Informacje 18.00 Cwaniak 27 19.00 Tajemnicza dama 90 - telenowela 19.55 Program informacyjny CNN News 20.10 Dynastia 156 - amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.00 Dalziel i Pascoe 1 - Wielka Brytania (1997) 21.50 Samoloty Luftwaffe 2 - serial dok. 22.50 Entliczek Pętliczek - Wielka Brytania (1994) 0.35 Przytul mnie 1.35 Pożegnanie TV Kraków 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Magazyn medyczny (powt.) 8.35 Maria z przedmiescia - serial fab. prod. wenezuelskiej 9.20 Warzywnik - serial poradnikowy prod. ang. 9.30 Detektyw Bogi - hiszpański serial rysunkowy 9.55 Dzikie zwierzęta - serial anim. 10.00 Owidiusz i Sykus - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 10.20 Tropiciele gwiazd - australijski serial fabularny 10.50 Nieujarzmiona Afryka - francuski serial przyrodniczy 11.20 Pałac kangurów - angielski serial obyczajowy 12.50 Warzywnik - serial poradnikowy prod. ang. 13.05 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - kanadyjski serial fabularny 13.50 Latające misie - kanadyjsko-jugosłowiański serial animowany 14.15 Koncert muzyki rockowej 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Nasza antena 15.10 Detektyw Bogi - hiszpański serial rysunkowy 15.35 Dzikie zwierzaki, serial anim. 15.40 Owidiusz i Sykus - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 16.00 Tropiciele gwiazd odc. 8/26 16.30 Rodzinna karuzela - amerykański serial komediowy 17.00 Zapis - mag. reporterów (powt.) 17.20 ABC reformy administracyjnej - program publicystyczny 17.30 Na rynku pracy - program publicystyczny 17.45 Marzenia i kariery - reportaż (powt.) 18.00 Nasza antena 18.10 Kronika 18.35 Maria z przedmieścia - serial fabularny prod. wenezuelskiej 19.30 Nieujarzmiona Afryka - francuski serial przyrodniczy 20.00 Pałac kangurów - ang. ser. obycz. 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Sport 22.05 Koncert muzyki rockowej (powt.) 22.50 Człowiek zwany Łazarzem - amerykański serial historyczny - pilot 0.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Zaklinanie poniedziałku 7.10 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy 8.00 Teleshopping 8.35 Świat pana trenera - serial kom. 9.00 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 9.25 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 9.50 Żegnaj laleczko - film kryminalny, W. Brytania 11.30 Ich długie życie - komedia, USA 13.30 Teleshopping 14.00 Campbellowie - serial familijny 14.55 Słodka dolina - ser. dla młodz. 15.15 Siódemka dzieciakom - ser. anim. 16.35 Ukryta kamera - pr. rozrywkowy 17.05 Prawo miecza - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sens. 19.55 Święty: literatura i akcja - film sensacyjny. W. Brytania 21.45 Cobra, oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 23.30 Prawo miecza - serial SF 0.25 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sens. 1.10 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 1.55 Muzyka w RTL 7 oraz prognoza pogody PTK 2 18.00 Życie jak loteria - serial 18.45 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial 19.30 In Your Ear - muzyka 20.00 Miasto śmierci - akcja USA (1990) 21.30 Midnight Love - muzyka 22.00 Rita dziewczyna gangstera - obycz., Włochy (1974) 23.30 TV Party - muzyka 0.05 Muzyczne dobranoc Eurosport 8.30 Premiere - dziennik poranny piłkarskich MŚ '98 9.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 11.00 WorId Cup - Le Mix - powt. spotkań z pop. dnia 13.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 14.00 KoIarstwo: Tour de France - 2 etap Enniscorthy - Cork 200 km 16.15 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Laguna Seca 18.00 Sport motocyklowy: Wyscigi serii Supersport w Laguna Seca 19.00 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa FIA GT w Dijon 20.00 Mag. sportowekstrem. 21.00 Automobilizm: Tractor Pulling - PE w Sottrum 22.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 24.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców 1.00 Automobilizm: Rajd samoch. terenowych na Islandii 1.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 7.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole 8.00 Z archiwum sportu 8.30 Dominion - magazyn 9.00 Automobilizm: Wyscigi Top 10 12.00 Trans WorId Sport 13.00 Kulturystyka 14.00 Boks: Gala w Monachium 15.00 Normalni - magazyn 15.30 Football Mundial - magazyn 16.00 Mag. dawnej motoryzacji 17.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe ME 17.30 Z archiwum sportu: Idole 18.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły l - GP W. Brytanii 19.00 Motobike - magazyn 20.00 Football Mundial - magazyn 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn 21.15 Hattrick: (na żywo) Mag. MŚ '98 22.15 Wiadomosci sportowe 22.30 Sport motocyklowy 24.00 Gillette WorId Sport Special 0.45 Z archiwum sportu 1.15 Best Direct - magazyn 1.45 Kulturystyka 2.45 Przeboje DSF Animal Planet 10.00 Kratt's Creatures 10.30 Nature Watch 11,00 Human/Nature 12.00 The Ðog's Tale 13.00 Rediscovery Of The World 14.00 Breed 14.30 Zoo Story 15.00 Australia Wild 15.30 Jack Hanna 's Zoo Life 16.00 Kratt's Creatures 16.30 Blue Reef Adventures 17.00 Wild At Heart 17.30 Rediscovery Of The World 18.30 Human/Nature 19.30 Emergency Vets 20.00 Kratt's Creatures 21.00 The Vet 21.30 Going Wild With Jeff Corwitt 22.00 Champions Of The Wild 22.30 Going Wild 23.00 Animal Doctor 23.30 Emergency Vets 1.00 Human/Nature BBC Prime 5.00 Tourist: Meeting Others 6.30 Mr Wymi 6.45 Activ 8 7.10 Moonfleet 7.45 Ground Force 8.15 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 8.45 Kilroy 9.30 Eastenders 10.00 Vanity Fair 11.00 Change That 11.20 Ground Force 11.45 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 12.15 Kilroy 12.55 Songs of Praise 13.30 Eastenders 14.00 Vanity Fair 15.05 Change That 15.25 Mr Wymi 15.40 Activ 8 16.05 Moonfleet 16.35 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 17.30 Wildlife 18.00 Eastenders 18.30 Rhodes Around 19.00 Porridge 19.30 Waiting for God 20.00 Hetty Wainthropp Investigates 21.30 In Search of the Trojan War 22.30 Wild Harvest 23.00 Love on a Branch Line 0.00 Ottoman Supremacy: the Sulemaniye 1.00 Tlz - Carribean Poetry 1.30 Tlz - the University of Salamanea 2.00 Tiz - Lemexpress, Progs. 9-16 4.00 World Cup French: French Exp. 5-8 The Computer Channel 18.00 Eat My Mouse 18.30 Game Over 18.45 Chips with Everything 19.00 TBC 19.30 Eat My Mouse 20.00 Closedown Discovery Channel 16.00 The Diceman 16.30 Top Marques 17.00 First Flights 17.30 History's Turning Points 18.00 Animal Doctor 18.30 Wild Dogs 19.30 Arthur C. Clarke's Mysterious Universe 20.00 Adventures of the Quest 21.00 Shipwreck! Titanic 23.00 Flightpath 24.00 First Flights 0.30 Top Marques 1.00 Adrenalin Rush Hour! The Terror Technicians 2.00 Closedown MTV 5.00 Kickstart 8.00 Non Stop Hits 15.00 Select 17.00 Hitlist Uk 18.00 So 90's 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 Data Videos 21.00 Amour 22.00 MTVid 23.00 Superrock 1.00 The Grind 1.30 Night Videos Sky Movies 6.00 L'avventura, 1960 8.20 Citizens Band, 1977 10.00 Bed of Roses, 1996 11.30 Panic in the Skies, 1996 13.00 Citizens Band, 1977 15.00 Bed of Roses, 1996 17.00 Magic Island, 1995 19.00 Panic in the Skies!, 1996 20.30 Movie Show 21.00 The Cable Guy, 1996 22.45 Feeling Minnesota, 1997 0.25 Married People, Single Sex 2, 1994 2.10 Dead Cold, 1995 3.40 The Unholy, 1988 Sky One 7.00 Tattooed 7.30 Games World 7.45 Simpsons 8.15 Oprah 9.00 Hotel 10.00 Another World 11.00 Days of Our Lives 12.00 Married... 12.30 MASH 13.00 Geraldo 14.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 15.00 Jenny Jones 16.00 Oprah Winfrey 17.00 Star Trek 18.00 The Nanny 18.30 Married... 19.00 Simpson 20.00 Star Trek 21.00 Sliders 22.00 Chicago Hope 23.00 Star Trek 24.00 Nash Bridges 1.00 Long Play